


Good Boys

by MoM0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Erwin is a selfish owner, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Self-Lubrication, kit eren, kit levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoM0/pseuds/MoM0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin adopts a submissive little alpha kit by the name of Eren. The feisty omega kit Levi is less than stoked when Erwin comes home with a bratty alpha all over him. Let's see how Eren settles into his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey there, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> **Underage tag because he looks roughly 16 but acts younger**
> 
> First a/o/b fic
> 
> Expect this to be a very smutty fic

Erwin peered through the pet shop window, his height making him bend more so than the average person. The sweet little kit rolled around in its pen, looking overjoyed with the squeaky mouse toy. Its shaggy hair was a chocolate mop on top of its head while the ears and tails were a shade or two darker. The kitten had bright green eyes that reminded Erwin of the emeralds when they shone in the light. A spirited leap across the floor let Erwin see that this lively kitten was male and more than likely an alpha. The kit stretched and rolled, its lithe body a beautiful tan that begged to be kissed and caressed. Long lean legs led up to full hips which looked to be the perfect handles for holding onto. Erwin shamelessly ogled the gorgeous creature inside, as he playfully tore around in his pen. The kit had more energy than his own Levi at home. If only his own kit knew that he was looking at another; the hissing, biting and scratching would be plentiful.

 

Erwin’s lips tugged into a smile before deciding on seeing how lovely this kit would be. The bell of the store chimed as Erwin stepped inside. Erwin made a beeline for the charming kit he had watched through the window. The young alpha spotted the tall man as he made his way over toward the pen. The little kit bounded towards him and stretched up to paw at his sleeve. The action was endearing to Erwin who reached a hand out to scratch behind the kit’s ear.

 

“Hey there, Angel.” The kitten’s pretty bright eyes fluttered close as he rubbed his head into the large hand. A low purring infiltrated Erwin’s ears and he wanted to do nothing more then spend the day with this kit.

 

“Ohhhh, you got a cutie there! Eren is a little sweetheart.” A perky young woman came over, her hair bouncing with each step. Smiling politely at the girl, her name card read Petra. Erwin’s hand withdrew from the purring kit and hung loosely at his side.

 

“No!” The indignant shout startled both Erwin and the young girl at his side. The kit, Eren his mind supplied him, pawed impatiently at his hand until he brought back up to the kit’s head. Erwin continued his petting, bemused that such a little thing was this needy and spoiled already.

 

“Oh my, he has never taken to anyone quite like this. Are you familiar with kits, sir?” Erwin smirked thinking about his own ill-tempered kit at home. He could imagine Levi impatiently flicking his tail, awaiting his owner.

 

“Yes, I have one of my own back at home.” Petra beamed at this, excited that he already owned one.

 

“They are such fabulous creatures aren’t they! So much personality and they are so adorable. Were you thinking about adopting a friend for your kit at home? They are very social and Eren here is the friendliest of kits. Especially with you sir!” Erwin continued to rub the kit, scratching gently at his scalp. Eren’s purr grew louder and he pressed more eagerly into the hand.

 

“It wasn’t my intention to purchase one today but this little guy seems irresistible.”Erwin couldn’t resist thumbing over his plush lips, revelling in their softness. Eren blinked his eyes open and looked up at the man with hooded eyes. Heedless of the company, the kit slipped the thumb into his mouth and suckled it gently. The store clerk next to Erwin blushed heavily at the display but this behaviour was normal for kits. Kits were sexual and social creatures and it was their owner’s responsibility to care for their needs. 

 

Erwin swirled his thumb around the young kit’s mouth, grazing against sharp teeth and a soft tongue. Yes, he would make a great addition at home. His eagerness to please would balance out Levi’s need to be spoilt. Theoretically, of course.

 

“What a good boy you are, Eren. Hey Angel, how would you like to come live with me? I have another kit at home, Levi. He can be a bit grouchy but I have faith that you can warm him up. We can all play together. What do you think, Eren?” The thumb was reluctantly pulled out to let the little kit speak. Those green eyes brightened even further at the prospect of being able to live with this man. He was tall and handsome. He and Eren could both protect their home. There was also another kit! Eren couldn’t wait to play with another kit; it had been very boring when all his brothers and sisters went away. This man seemed very good. Also, he had funny eyebrows.

 

“I get to stay with you? Forever?” The young kit looked up at the human with hope and excitement, his ears twitched at the idea too.

 

“Yeah honey, would you like that?” Erwin got down on his knees to be closer to the boy and brushed the hair away from his eyes. The kit captured the large hand and held it to his face, sniffing at his wrist. A deep woody smell emanated from this man and it made Eren feel safe.

 

“Yes please.” Eren rubbed his face into the wrist presented for him and hummed happily. Levi never actively went to scent mark unless he was feeling particularly possessive. When questioned about it, he called Erwin a “needy, touch starved lout”. This was different and not altogether unwelcome.

 

Erwin stood upright, making the kit whimper when his hand was removed. The whimpering seized quickly, as Erwin bent over the pen to scoop up the little kit. Eren was ecstatic about this and wrapped all his limbs around the tall man. Eren pressed his face against his new owner and licked lovingly at the earlobe closest. The wet touch sent a flash of heat through Erwin. Now anxious to get home and give his new baby the welcome he deserved, he rushed through the paperwork presented to him.

 

Petra was buzzing with happiness. Finding Eren a home had been more difficult than she thought. The poor kit just had too much energy so whenever a potential owner came to see him, especially being an alpha. Eren would go crazy running around, jumping and playing. The little kit seemed to have been born into the wrong gender. He’s much more submissive than other alphas and is always seems eager to please. It was his energy and physique that was all alpha, the mindset was a little different. Eren would take a lot of effort to care for. However seeing him with this new guy made her think different. It was the calmest she’d seen him with a human. Petra was sure Eren was going to the right person.

 

“Well Erwin, I am certain that you will take good care of Eren here. He’s going to settle in quite well. If you have any questions about Eren’s vaccination history you can call here but there is a copy with your paperwork there. Don’t forget, Eren is still growing but you should expect him to finish growing in about 6 more months. I won’t keep you then, have a good day! Bye now!” 

 

Erwin nodded his head politely in her direction, his arms currently full with a squirming kit. The kit in question was shamelessly rubbing himself against his new owner, more than ready for the kind of affection he had been craving. Erwin paced quickly out of the store and into his car he had parked nearby. His needy new pet had his not so little erection poking him into his stomach ever since he picked Eren up. Erwin buckled him up in the passenger side as the kit mewled unhappily. Jumping into the driver’s side, Erwin leaned over a pressed a kiss on the forehead of the cranky kit.

 

“Calm down, sweetheart. It’s not very far.” Erwin drove as quickly as he could without killing them. He was eager to see how Levi would react to the new addition. He couldn’t wait to see the scowling face when he walked in with this pretty one. Eren had started sulking, his ears were pressed back and his tail flicked unhappily. The kit’s knees were folded up, hiding the erection he was still sporting. Erwin wondered how his two kits would interact. Biologically, they were compatible. Eren being an alpha and his Levi at home an omega. At times Levi had a very thorny attitude, could be rash and insensitive. With Eren being a very sensitive and ardent kit, Erwin was afraid that the younger kit would be bullied. Erwin could only hope for the best as he pulled into his driveway.

 

“Come here, baby.” Erwin unbuckled the kit, who quickly abandoned his sulking and climbed into the warm embrace. Eren purred happily as he was carried into his new home. Snuggling into strong arms, the young kit was eager to live with this human.

The door opened with a quiet snick. Erwin held Eren close as he kicked his front door shut. He was enjoying the warm little licks that started to wet his neck. Eren was also enjoying the way his ass was being groped and fondled by warm large hands. The kit mewled prettily, the cute little alpha loving the way he was being handled.

 

“What the fuck is going on?”


	2. Don't be mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, SUCH A GREAT REACTION TO THIS FIC! Am very excited to write more. I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> ~ ~
> 
> Levi is a bit territorial

_“What the fuck is going on?”_

 

Erwin cleared his throat guiltily and rearranged his hands to appease the angry little kit. Levi sat at the entrance looking near murderous; his black tail swished angrily behind him while his ears ticked in agitation. His silver eyes belied the fury that would come if Erwin failed to explain himself adequately. 

 

“Hello Levi, I’ve brought someone new to live with us.” It was best to be blunt with Levi when he was in this mood. No use trying to talk out of it.

 

“You what?” Levi looked at the nervous kit in the arms of _his_ owner distastefully. From the scent in the air, Levi discerned that this kit was an alpha. However the cowering form and the desperate hold he had on Erwin made him look like anything but an alpha. The kit’s small stature could only mean that the alpha hadn’t finished growing yet. _Tsk, the old man has brought home a little alpha brat._

 

Erwin rubbed at Eren’s back. The poor thing was terrified of Levi, such irony that an omega could make an alpha tremble in fear. His chocolate brown ear were pressed flat against his scalp nervously and his tail had wrapped its way around Erwin’s arm. Erwin cooed gently at his newest kit, to get him to relax a bit. Levi rolled his eyes at this oversensitive _alpha_ but did feel a little bit bad about how anxious he made the other kit feel.

 

“It’s okay, Eren. Levi was just surprised that I brought you home. That’s all. Levi hates surprises. He’ll come to like you, I’m sure of it. Why don’t you introduce yourself to him?” Eren whined and rubbed his head into Erwin's neck.  _No way._

 

“Levi, be nice to Eren.” Levi snorted at the order. _Be nice._ Whatever. 

 

Erwin gently pried off the limbs that were wrapped securely around his body and placed Eren softly on the ground. Eren tried to climb back into his arms but he needed to understand Erwin was the owner. He couldn’t spoil the kits _too much_.

 

“Be good for me, go and meet Levi. He’s much nicer than he appears to be. I promise.” Eren’s ears flicked with uncertainty but nodded his head. For the first time, the young kit looked over at the cranky omega.  His raspy voice was not at all like other omegas he had known and it made him nervous. However upon looking at the other kit, he noted that he was much prettier than he thought he would be. Levi had straight jet black hair, with ears and tail to match. His skin was pale all over, almost translucent. Except from the marks his owner must have put there; love bites and finger bruises from rough love making. He was slender all over and a little smaller than the average omega. With high cheekbones, a straight nose and icy grey eyes, this kit was _gorgeous._

 

Levi cocked a brow at the kit when he noted his scent shift. Instead of being nervous and scared, he smelled _interested_ in Levi. Eren’s ears perked back up as he slowly made his way to Levi. The omega stayed in the same position, glaring at Eren as he circled around him. The nerve of this brat.

 

Eren sniffed at Levi, scenting his irritation but also the alluring scent of lavender. He stopped in front of the smaller kit and leaned in to scent his throat; the smell the strongest there. Levi batted at the head who got too close to his scent glands; the dumb brat didn’t know that was for mates only. Erwin excluded of course.

 

“ _Tsk_ , get away idiot.” Eren smiled when he was pushed out of the way. Levi didn’t smell angry. Only annoyed. The omega had let him sniff all over him without complaint. Levi must like him a little.

 

“Hello Levi, I’m Eren and I’m gonna be your alpha!” Erwin barely stifled the laugh that threatened to explode from his chest. Levi barely considered him an owner; he doubted very much he would accept an alpha right off the bat.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the kit. _Could Erwin have brought home someone dumber?_

 

“Brat, don’t get ahead of yourself. Have you even popped your knot yet? As if I would let some pre-mature kit be _my_ alpha. Don’t be fucking ridiculous.” Eren’s ears went back at this but soon flicked back as he got over the verbal abuse. This omega swore a lot, he didn't like to use bad words. For some reason Levi using bad words made him prettier, more  _fierce._

 

“Not yet but when I do, you can be my omega! You’re strong and smart and _so pretty_. I think it’ll be great!” With that, Eren launched himself at Levi, wrapping strong arms around the omega and rolling them. Levi’s eyes widened to comical sizes as he was playfully tackled by the alpha kit. The sight of Levi kicking and shoving at the playful and happy Eren actually made the tall blonde man chuckle.

 

“Get off me you shitty kit!” Levi tried arching away but the young kit just hugged him closer. Erwin finally decided to save Levi, not wanting him to be any madder than he already was. He wrapped each kit by the scruff of the neck and separated them. Levi being an omega, went completely limp at the hold and glared at his human. The alpha in his other hand wiggle unhappily and pouted up at Erwin. 

 

“That’s enough of that. Why don’t we have lunch and we will discuss the house rules afterwards, okay?” Levi rolled his eyes but Eren’s emerald eyes brightened up at the suggestion. Erwin set down the kits and walked towards the kitchen. Levi went ahead of them, eager to get away from the idiots while the little alpha stayed glued to Erwin’s legs.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The kits ate their turkey sandwiches quietly as Erwin enjoyed his own pasta. Levi pointedly ignored everyone else in the room while Eren sat at his owner’s feet. Once everyone had finished eating, Erwin made everyone sit in the bedroom.

 

“Now Eren, living in our home means you need to follow some rules.” The alpha kit nodded his hear earnestly, his bright green eyes focused solely on Erwin at the moment.

 

“You are never, _ever_ to leave the house without my permission. You are to stay indoors with Levi at all times. If you are ever in need of something, always ask me first. Always. Eren, I know that you are _interested_ in Levi but you may only mate him _with_ his consent. Okay? Levi has to say yes to being your mate _before_ you bond with him.” Eren pouted at that last stipulation. He glanced hopefully at Levi, looking for some indication that consent may be given. His hopes were dashed as Levi bared his teeth in defiance. 

 

“Levi, don’t be too mean to Eren. Be a good boy and please try to get along with him.” Levi turned his expression onto Erwin, hating that he was dragged into this. A pinch on the thigh made him yelp and reel in his irritation.

 

Eren climbed merrily into his new owner’s lap. The little alpha kit licked at Erwin’s neck; where his scent gland would be if he had one. Erwin let the affectionate little kit nuzzle under his chin. Eren continued to lave at his throat, coating the skin in his scent. An irritated huff was the only warning before Eren was yanked to the ground by his hair.

 

“Levi!” Erwin was appalled at his kit’s behaviour. Before Erwin could scold the omega anymore, his lap was once again full with a kit. This one was a lot more temperamental and apparently feeling a bit territorial. Sharp little teeth found their way into Erwin’s throat as Levi worked on placing a mark on _his_ master. A tiny hand found its way to Erwin’s clothed member and did its utmost to drive him crazy. Erwin moaned as he was massaged over his pants, his cock hardened under the kit’s touch. 

 

A pitiful whimper sounded from the floor and Erwin returned to his sense. He gripped his naughty omega by the scruff and felt him go limp in his grasp. Erwin shifted Levi to one leg, sending him an admonishing look as he did so. Eren’s full bottom lip was trembling as he awaited direction. Why would Levi hurt him like that? He loved their owner too.

 

A hand waved the frightened alpha kit closer and soon Erwin had both kits balanced in his lap. He stroked through Eren’s silky locks, soothing him after Levi’s outburst before. The alpha mewled and rubbed his head into the gentle touch. Levi bared his teeth at the shitty alpha unable to do anything else while he was stuck in Erwin’s grip.

 

“Levi, I just told you to get along with Eren. Stop being a bad kitty. Be nice to Eren. He’s such a sweet little kit, don’t be so mean to the boy.” Levi pulled back his ears and maintained his glare. This idiot alpha was making him get in trouble. After he slobbered all over Erwin, Levi could barely discern his own scent on Erwin. It made him _uneasy_ to say the least.

 

“I think we all just need some bonding time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut awaits in the next chapter!!
> 
> Please kudos, comment and/or subscribe!!


	3. Great Purchase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration has struck me again but no guarantee how long it will stay around. Lets hope I'll manage to pump out a few more chapters

Levi slumped as he was released from Erwin’s grip. He scowled at his human. Levi didn’t want to bond with, or to, this annoying brat. Eren on the other hand couldn’t have thought of a better solution. He was slightly wary of Levi but he hoped that the kit wouldn’t stay mad at him for too long. 

 

Erwin placed the two kits on the bed then went to seat himself in the armchair in the corner of the room. He often watched Levi from this seat. The little kit could put on a great show, especially during his heat. He knew Eren would be an equally good performer.

 

Levi looked away from the alpha with his arms crossed. He refused to participate in Erwin’s stupid game. A warm lick to his elbow made Levi yelp and he glared at the other kit. Eren had his belly to the bed, aiming to make himself as small as possible to make Levi comfortable. Eren whined lowly and nudged the crossed arms with his head. Levi watched incredulously as an _alpha_ whined and begged for his attention.

 

“ _Levi.”_ The kit stretched out his name in a long keen and Levi’s shoulders lost their tension. Stupid brat being stupidly needy. As Levi’s arms uncrossed, Eren’s ears perked back up. The alpha slowly crawled up Levi’s body, licking gently at his skin as he did so. Eren was positively glowing with their close contact. Glowing and aching that was. Being so close to the pretty omega, Eren couldn’t stop his member from hardening. Eren lapped gently at the scent gland, exactly where he would bite when he got to claim Levi. He tasted like fresh rain and Eren could not get enough. The omega was slowly reacting to the tentative touches, his body warming and his hole starting to produce slick.

 

Without realising it Levi slowly tipped back his neck baring his neck in a perfect submissive pose. Eren purred lowly, pleased that this feisty kit yielded under his attentiveness. Nimble fingers came up to tweak and roll Levi’s pink nipples. They hardened and stood perky thanks to Eren’s ministrations. His nipples weren’t the only part of his body to harden, the omega’s tiny member filled with blood. Levi’s dick stood at attention and brushed against the alpha’s. Eren growled lowly at that slight contact, his own cock throbbing heavily with want. Levi was pushed down against the bed, only putting up the slightest of struggles as Eren climbed between his wet thighs.

 

“ _Unggh_ , get off me you brat.” The complaint fell on deaf ears as the young alpha pressed bruising kisses down the writhing body beneath him. Delicate hands pushed at Eren’s head in a futile attempt to stop the alpha in his tracks. Eren growled at his fierce little omega and nipped sharply at the soft skin of his belly. Levi whined helplessly at the warning and dropped his arms to the bed. The alpha continued his path down the beautiful form laid out in front of him. The alpha breathed hotly over Levi’s erection and it twitched at the stimulation. Levi smelled intoxicating. The scent of lavender had turned sweeter and Eren couldn’t stop inhaling it in.

 

“Eren, please.” Neither kits were sure if that was a plea to continue or stop but Eren took it as his cue to continue. He lapped messily at the length in front of him; after all he had never once had a partner before Levi. The omega jolted at the wet touch and he stared incredulously as the bratty alpha gave him a poor excuse for a blowjob. It was clear that he lacked experience but it was definitely made up for in enthusiasm. No alpha had ever paid attention to his dick before, it was merely a useless decoration. His Erwin was the only one actually pay attention to it. Before now that was. Levi was already close to losing it as he thrusted weakly against the younger kit’s mouth. His moans came unbidden once Eren put his mouth over his member and swallowed around him. It only took a few moments of gentle sucking before the omega’s come was splashing down his throat and even more slick was gushing from his entrance.

 

Eren stared at the beautiful omega as he came. Levi probably wasn’t aware of it but he was chanting Eren’s name over and over as he released. His body was stretched taught, the flush in his cheeks spread to his chest as he was overcome with pleasure before collapsing in a relaxed mess. Eren crawled back up the sated kit and nuzzled under his chin. He was still throbbing and hard, eager to be inside his future mate.He thrusted against Levi’s spent organ but the little kit keened at the oversensitivity. The distressed sound of the pretty omega made his ears twitch back and Eren immediately distanced himself from the omega. Eren sat back on his haunches, unsure how to proceed. The alpha whined lowly, his tail swishing back and forth. He wanted to be inside the feisty omega but Levi was already curling into ball, his eyes fluttering shut and his black tail wrapping around his thigh. Eren stared incredulously as the omega fell asleep in front of him. He huffed in amusement before affectionately lapping at the omega’s ear. Eren could be patient. This was a test and Eren would definitely pass it. Levi was going to be his mate and he would prove to him that he could be a good alpha!

 

 

Erwin smiled at the two kits, amused at the little game Levi was playing. What a gem Erwin had found. Erwin’s own length was throbbing in his pants from watching his newest kit entice Levi into more _touchier_ activities. Levi was feigning sleep, Erwin had been with the kit long enough to tell when he was sleeping. Now his poor little alpha was stuck on his lonesome with quite a sizeable problem. Erwin should probably go take care of his young kit.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” Erwin beckoned to him softly from his seat and waved him over. A pair of dilated pupils turned their heated gaze onto their owner. The brown ears perked back up with the possibility of playing with Erwin. The human pat his hands on his lap twice to signal to his little alpha to come over. Eren obediently trod over and rubbed his face against a knee.

 

A warm hand scratched behind Eren’s ear making the kit hum in content. The pretty flush in his young kit’s cheeks had Erwin licking his lips absent-mindedly. What a beautifully innocent creature. Erwin’s hand slid down the boy to gently pull him up by his arm. Pliant as ever, the kit followed his master’s urging and straddled the proffered lap. Eren moaned when his erection made contact with his owner and couldn’t help grinding down. Erwin grunted as his little kit rubbed his erection with his own hard on. As pleasant as it was, he had a better idea.

 

“Hold on now, give me a second.” Erwin reached between them and undid his zipper. The little kit’s member was wet at the tip and smeared across the back of Erwin’s hand as he freed his own erection. Eren cocked his head to the side, curious about what his owner had in mind. With a firm hand to the small of the alpha’s back, the two erections came sliding together. Eren let out a yelp at the surprisingly good sensation. After a small chuckle, Erwin laid a kiss on his kit’s sweaty forehead. Leaning back, Erwin let the little alpha do all the work. Since Eren realised how good it felt against his owner, he hadn’t stopped squirming in his lap. He braced his hands on the arms of his chair for better leverage and worked on getting the most friction against his dick. Their combined pre-come provided enough lubrication for them to slide together. Full lips parted in ecstasy and the kits pants could be easily heard in the quiet room. 

 

Silver eyes peaked open to watch the performance. The brat looked like he was having one hell of a time with his owner. Bastard. However his eyes watched the way his lean back flexed and rolled with each movement. Beads of sweat pulled in the small dimples above his ass, dilated eyes watching the way they would fall over rounded cheeks. A small tongue flicked out to wet a suddenly very dry mouth.

 

The closer Eren got, the more sounds fell out of that pretty mouth. High pitched moans were punched out, with every thrust against his owners member. Erwin himself was breathing heavily, thoroughly enjoying the little kit. He was slowly losing his mind, watching, hearing, _feeling_ Eren. Erwin finally decided to end their play time. A large hand wrapped around the two members and formed a deliciously tight tunnel. Eren immediately took the initiative to thrust into the tight heat that had been provided for him. Erwin let the feeling of his kit thrusting against him to bring him over edge. Felling his owner’s length twitch and cum sent the young kit releasing into his owner’s fist. The low keen was put to a stop by his owner’s mouth. A hot tongue licked into the eager mouth of the kit. Eren was kissed stupid as his hips came to a slow stop. Erwin slowly withdrew from the kit’s sweet mouth, leaning back to appreciate the beautiful sight. The kit still had his eyes closed and a flush in his cheeks from his recent orgasm. His lips were red and plush and _so_ very pretty. What a great purchase he was.

 

“Are you guys done now?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me with comments and kudos, I am starving!


End file.
